


Oh but I do...

by chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse/pseuds/chutney_the_bisexual_dormouse
Summary: AU where Peggy went to Deepdean.Daisy, Hazel, George, Alexander and Amina all visit her in LA in season two.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee & Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Hazel Wong and the acting agency.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerystrieswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerystrieswriting/gifts).



> Yes, sorry, I changed the chapter name. Yes, I did it for a reason. No, I won't tell you, figure it out yourself.

***

"We're almost there Hazel, stop whining." Daisy grinned as she bounced down the streets of Los Angeles. 

"To clarify, is this little Peggy who stole Miss Griffin's underwear?" George asks, barely hiding the laughter in his voice.

"Yes, and that was during our murder investigation." Daisy laughs.

"To clarify, she's not so little." I say, half running to catch up with Daisy.

"Yes, but to you no ones little, Watson." Daisy says, looping her arm through mine.

I pretend to humph, but I smile at Daisy.

We turn the corner, onto the street Peggy gave us as her current work.

"Auerbach Theatrical Agency." Amina stops, looking at the sign, "I thought Pegs said she was a spy, not an actor."

"Yes, well you can't exactly have a sign that says 'spy agency' can you." Daisy rolls her eyes affectionately.

"Hello." A very pleasant looking woman stood up from behind the desk, and moved to stand in front of us, "I'm Rose Roberts, Mr. Auerbach's secretary."

"Hello, I'm the honourable Daisy Wells, this is Miss Hazel Wong, and my assistants, we're here to see a Miss Peggy Carter, and don't bother saying some crap about not knowing who we're talking about, Peggy went to school withy us, and she sent us this address as her current place of employment." Daisy smiles sweetly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Rose opened her mouth, and closed it like a goldfish, and stared at us, when we heard the sound of metal scraping against metal, and a familiar voice shouting.

"Rose! I have some guests coming today, five of them." Peggy swings round the corner, and sees us, "Daisy, Hazel, Amina!" She grins. A dark haired man follows her, hanging back.

"Agent Sousa, i assume." I smile, stepping forward to shake his hand, "Peggy's mentioned you once or twice." 

"Has she?" He pretends to looks surprised, but underneath that I can see a trace of something familiar, a mix of embarrassment and happiness.

Peggy's ears went pink and she turned to greet Alexander and George, hiding her face from us.

"Yes," I nod, catching George's eye over Peggy's shoulder.

"Ooh, Hazel show her!" Amina gasps, grabbing Alexander and I by our arms.

"Oh, yes." I hold out my left hand to Peggy, "Alexander and I are engaged."

"Oh, Hazel, it's beautiful," She smiles, turning to Alexander, "I assume you have already been threatened by Daisy."

"Every day since I met her." Alexander says, deadpan.

Peggy leads us back to the records room, and shifts a bookcase, to reveal a lively office.

"We have a murder case, if you're bored, you could help us." Peggy grins, at Daisy, seeing Daisy's face light up.

"I would like that very much indeed."

***


	2. Daisy Wells and the flashback.

***

November, 1934, Deepdean School for Girls

"PEGGY CARTER!" Matron bellowed, as Peggy escaped, climbing up to the roof.

I grabbed Hazel's hand, and pulled her away from where we'd been sitting in prep, using the confusion to slip unnoticed up to our dorm, and to the roof, where Peggy is stringing all of our headmistress' pants onto a washing line.

"Hey Peggy," I laugh, sitting down next to her, "Did you find anything?"

"Yes!" Peggy grins, pulling out a towel, and unwrapping it, "I found these," She carefully shifts the towel to reveal blood stained stockings, "And, this," She pulls out a photograph, of a baby, with the words 'baby verity' scrawled on it.

"Why would Miss Griffin have a picture of a baby?" Hazel scrunches up her forehead.

"One more thing!" Peggy turns over the photograph, to reveal another name on the back:

VERITY GRIFFIN/ABRHAMS

"Oh, holy mother of Mary." Hazel swears softly, "You realise what this means?"

"She has a motive, means and no alibi." Peggy looks at us.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short, but I wanted to set up Peggy's relationship with Daisy and Hazel.


End file.
